Sanguinary
by Tauni
Summary: Oneshot; The Shredder has the turtles in his grasp and has no intention of letting them go. Rated M because of Bloodshed and Gore.


AN: Heya People! Heres another oneshot for you all! Its different then what I usually do, I know. Its not funny, there are no jokes, and its rather angsty with a side of blood and gore! So please keep your arms, legs, and personal items inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles. I am not making money off of this (though it would be nice. I need money) and its for pure enjoyment.

* * *

"I never wanted it this way, Leonardo."

The Shredders malicious voice echoed sharply in the large concrete room as he stood in front of his four tightly restrained captives. His metal suit was fully intact other than his helmet, which he had placed against the opposite wall. His slanted eyes looked only at the leader of his enemies, only at those blue framed eyes.

"But this is how it turned out, and this is how you made it."

Leo stared straight back into those cold, hard eyes though his own narrowed hazel ones. He kept his mouth clamped tightly shut, using only his intimating presence against his foe. Beside him he heard his eldest younger brother struggle against the clothed ninja that held him, which quickly ended with the sharp sound of something dull thudding against his plastron.

"If only you had just kept to your sewer…"

Raph looked back up from the floor after catching the breath that was harshly stolen from him when the pummel of a sword had slammed against his chest, his eyes not even watering at the sharp pain it had caused. His breathing was heavy, his teeth showing slightly between green lips in something that might resemble a half snarl. Tensing his muscles he prepared himself to once again struggle with his captors and in a quick movement was able to throw his elbow back, catching someone's solar plexus in the process and causing them to fall backwards. The momentary win was only smothered when something much bigger grabbed his shoulder. A fat, meaty hand with the tail end of a purple tattoo was easily visible for the shortest of moments before a small yet deadly sharp knife was placed up against his neck. "Dont move, filth." Came the rumble that Raph knew all too well to be Hun, and despite every fiber in his being telling him, screaming at him to attack this enemy he kept still for the cold metal against his throat.

"If only you had left me alone, kept to your own business…"

Don, much like Leo, did not struggle. He kept stock still, not wanting his breath knocked out of him or a knife placed on his throat. Yet his soft brown eyes looked around for something, anything to help him and his brother escape this horrible mess. Looked for something that his brain could process, something that would assist them in getting out of here alive and unharmed. Moreover, he dared not look into the eyes of the Shredder, dared not look for the feared what he would see. He did not want to see the hate that the man held for them, did not want to see the pride at finally catching them, and mostly he did not want to see that evil look of revenge.

"This would never have to happen."

Mike was breathing in quick, short breaths, trying in vain to hold back tears of terror that were making the back of his eyes sting. His eyes darted back and forth as if looking for one of his comic book heroes to come and save the day. After found a window and he was looking out into the pitch black night for redemption his arm was roughly grabbed, and he tore his eyes away from the framed glass to whoever had handled him in such a manner.

He was terrified to meet the eyes of Shredder, his gauntlet covered hand tightly gripping his upper arm and dragging him away from the Foot Ninja that were holding him. They let go without a fight and stood as the Shredder, their master, dragged the youngest turtle to the center of the floor in front of his brothers.

They all tensed up, Leo's eyes finally breaking away and finding Mikey's, begging him to stay strong and brave, trying to cover up his overwhelming feeling of fear for his younger brother but doing so unsuccessfully. This only heightened Michelangelo's fear. Raph made another attempt at escape, the sight of that evilest of evil holding his youngest brother being too much for him, and only ended up bleeding slightly from his neck and held, is possible, even tighter. Don only looked on, his fear mounting steadily.

"Quid pro qou, Leonardo." Shredder said as his other hand reached up and grabbed Mikey by the back of his neck, lifting him so he was on his tippy toes. "You kill my family, I kill yours." Movement behind Mikey, quick and sure, and then a splatter of blood as two sharp blades pierced through Mike's plastron, from the inside. Shredder held his fisted hand in place as it rested against the shell of the youngest and most energetic turtle, his gauntlets buried so deep into his chest that they had managed to breach the other side. The others screamed in horror and he yanked it out, letting his hand drop the neck and the turtle fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

"THAT WAS A MISTAKE, SHREDDER!!" Leo screamed as his brother fell limply to the ground, and the eldest quivered as Raphael roared in anguish beside him. Michelangelo, however, was yet to be dead. His head shifted slightly as his blood, his life force, pooled around him in a goreish fashion. Blue eyes connected with hazel as Mike looked at Leo, eyes that used to hold such innocent light, such laughter now only looked dull like old, dirty glass.

"A mistake or not, it you who killed Karai."

Don whimpered and tears fell freely from his face as Mike took one shuttering breath… and did no more. If he could look up to his other brothers face he knew that he would see their faces shine with tears and their eyes burn with hate. Yet he could not tear his gaze away from his now deceased brother, from the one who always held so much life. Those blue eyes had not the time to close before his heart stopped beating and they still stared in the direction of Leonardo, as if begging him to make it all better.

"You cannot bring her back, nor can you redeem yourself for that murder in any other way then this one."

Suddenly Dons own arm was grabbed by a bloody gauntleted hand and all of other hands let him go. As if in a dream like state Don walked forward at the hand's will, still unable to look away from the still form of his brother. He heard more roars and words yelled around them, registered them as his brothers, but they came through as muffled and indiscernible, unrecognizable. He did not even look up as the Shredder pushed him the ground, somehow catching himself with his arms even though he had no memory of thinking about thrusting the appendages in front of him.

Slowly he lowered himself to the ground, his plastron landing in the blood of his brother and then his face following suit. With a shaky hand he reached outwards and touched his brother's face, finding it already cold and somehow stiff. His finger traced down the cheek and to his brothers lips which were parted as if in shock, tracing the bloody lips until he could no more.

"You must pay for what you have done to me, Leonardo. This is the only way."

Though Don did not hear the voice, his mind now blocking out all sound and picture other then the motionless, quiet body of his brother, it would seem that he knew what was coming for he suddenly thrust forwards and grabbed the bloody shoulders, yanking them and himself towards each other and held his dead brother in a hard hug, eyes clenched tightly shut. He never felt the sword that went into his shell, never felt it sever his spinal cord and dive into his heart, killing him instantly.

Leo screamed again, his voice matched only by the scream of Raphael. They were both struggling now as Dons grip on the youngest loosened and his eyes relaxed into a more natural closed position. Hot, acid tears raced down their cheeks, their knees so weak that they only thing holding them up was the ones holding them erect. The hard, painful lump that rested tightly in Leo's throat was nothing compared to the tearing of heart as his eyes watched the brothers on the ground, unmoving in a weak hug.

"It was a mistake, a mistake, I swear a mistake…" Leo's voice was harsh and tainted, shaking his head back and forth repeatedly, "She was falling, I tried to catch her, I swear a mistake, a mistake. I never meant to kill her; I swear please, make this stop…"

"I can never make this stop, Leonardo. I can never make the pain of losing my family stop, and so you too must suffer from the pain of losing yours."

With this he grabbed Raphael who, once released by his other captors, immediately fought back. He wanted to kill the Shredder, he needed to murder him in cold blood. Revenge, black revenge was the only thing in his eyes, darkening them to ebony as he stared straight into the eyes of his enemy. With a swift kick, Raph lashed out at the unmasked mans right side, catching some ribs and feeling them break under the powerful move. Shredder, in a snarl of anger, swiped out his bloody gauntleted hand. His ninja stepped forward to help but with a quick wave of the other hand they stepped back into their first positions. This was something that Oroku Saki was going to deal with on his own.

Raphael ducked, his anger and anguish his only fuel as his kicked out again. The man jumped upwards, successfully dodging the attack and then went out with his own kick as he was in the air, catching Raph on his shoulder and sending him flying backwards, hitting the ground with a harsh thud. Swiftly the turtle jumped back up, his reddened eyes framed by his crimson mask ablaze as he ran forward full tilt.

Leo knew what was going to happen long before it actually did and started to scream again, screaming at Raphael to stop, to look at where he was going, to see what was going to happen if he kept going. His brother, his only live brother, ignored him in his anger and kept going.

Shredders hand thrust forward and caught the turtle by the neck and with a practiced twist the neck was broken, the body limp and the mouth hanging open. With a growl the Shredder threw his body towards the other two; making him land sprawled against his younger brothers, smearing himself with their blood as he did not shed any of his own.

With a whimper of a cry Leo went totally limp at the scene of his three brothers, his family, his only reason to live, dead in front of him. He felt any want, any need to continue living drain out of his body, felt any strength that he still held onto disperse into the air, and felt his heart that was torn to pieces finally disappear.

"You must pay for your mistakes, Leonardo; you must pay for what you have done."

At this the Shredder grabbed him and he followed limply until he was by his brothers bodies. He kneeled down, his head touching the ground in defeat as tears still drained into a puddle of blood. He felt the Shredder raise his weapon, heard its sharp descent as it was plunged towards his neck, thirsting to taste his blood as it was on its way to sever his head from his body. Yet he did not care, could not care. He would die and he would never have to feel the pain that he felt now. He would die and he would see his brothers once more.

The cold metal of the blade cut into his skin, as if slow motion, yet he felt no pain as the sharp knock on the door rapped again.

"Leo! It's time for dinner, meditation can be put on pause just as easily as one'a my games! Come _onnnnnn_, Sensei said that we couldn't eat until you came down and its _pizza_!" Mikes voice carried easily through his door as Leo bolted up from his lotus position, breathing harsh and face stiff and wet.

_A dream, it was all a dream._ He told himself over and over again in his head, wiping his face with the back of his hands.

"Leeeeeooo!" Mikes voice whined again and Leo looked up sharply from his shaking hands to the door, "Do I really have to break down the door, you know that Don hates it when we do that!"

Clearing his throat of muck, Leo called, "No, don't do that. I'm coming, tell Sensei I said you guys could start; I will only be a minute." Mike 'whooped' in the background and the sound of him jumping from the balcony to the main floor was overly loud, and his telling their father about what Leo had told him was even louder.

Leo sighed and wiped at his eyes again, looking his mirror to see if he was fit to even appear in front of his family. Everything seemed in order; he just took off his darkened bandana and put on a fresh, dry one. Coaxing his hand to stop shaking and his knees to gain strength he walked to his door and opened it, putting on a mask of general wellness and entering the kitchen full of his family. His living, breathing family.

* * *

AN: Soooo, feed the nice author some reviews? Please?


End file.
